


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Ray's Coffee Part Four

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [44]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's hair may be experimental, but it's still well behaved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Ray's Coffee Part Four

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering, gniops is spoing backwards.


End file.
